6, 8, 12
by CyberSerpent
Summary: My first Kenshin+Kaoru! Based on the song by Brian McKnight. Hopeya enjoy! (story recommendations inside...ah, my heroes...karina kineshi...sharkaria...::gets starry eyed::)


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (if I did I would be Japanese, and I'm Chinese) and I don't own 6, 8, 12 (I'm not Bria

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (if I did I would be Japanese, and I'm Chinese) and I don't own 6, 8, 12 (I'm not Brian McKnight, I'm a girl and I'm not African-American)

A/n- this is…umm…what couple have I not written about…ah!Kenshin+Kaoru!Okay, I admit, I prefer Enishi+Kaoru over K+K but since the majority of the fans of RK support K+K, I guess I'll just take a stab at it.Enjoy!

6, 8, 12

Kenshin Himura sat on his futon, his lilac eyes focused intently on the tatami floor.He could still taste Kaoru's lips on his.What had possessed to do it, he didn't know.Kaoru would never love him.He was too stained, too guilty.She deserves much better than him, besides he was a whole eleven years older than her!Now he had poisoned her with his kiss.What had he done.

_I cant believe I'm still fussing over this so long ago._

_~Do you ever think about me_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep_

_In the middle of the night when you awake_

_Are you calling out for me_

_Do you ever reminisce _

_I cant believe I'm acting like this_

_I know it's crazy_

_How I still can feel your kiss~_

_ _

Kaoru Kamiya sniffled softly as tears streaked down her face."Kenshin no baka!" she cursed angrily as she buried her face in her pillow.Why had he kissed her?The taste still linger on her lips even though it happened so long ago.How can he do this to her?Just kiss her and turn away?It wasn't right!It was so unfair.

She loved him so much, but he was so dense.

_~It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away~_

_ _

It's been so long.

But it still feels like yesterday.What's wrong with me?I touch my face, my fingers skim over my scar.This isn't right. 

We should be together, happy and content.What had made me kiss her?I had ruined everything.Every chance I had of loving her, with her loving me back.

How can I make her see, that however dense I looked on the outside, my heart is actually dying inside?

I get up, frustrated, and decided to go for a walk outside to relieve me of my problems.

_~Do you ever ask about me_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do_

_Every time the phone rings_

_Do you wish it was me callin you_

_Do you still feel the same_

_Or has time put out the flame_

_I miss you _

_Is everything ok?~_

_ _

_ _

Maybe it would've been better if he had kissed me and said aishiteru afterwards, instead of turning away and mumbling sorry.It was so embarrassing. He just gave me a small peck on my lips and then blushed tomato-red and then muttered, "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono." And just _walked away!_

Can you believe that?

I can't.

So I just stood there for a while, amazed.Amazed that he kissed me.Amazed that he just turned away.Amazed how unfair life can be.

It's been so long.

But it still feels like yesterday.

_~It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away~_

_ _

Kenshin found himself outside of Kaoru's room.His hand lingered on the knob of the screen.

Then, to Kenshin's horror, the screen door drew back and an angry-looking Kaoru faced him.

She put her hand on her hips and sighed, "What, Kenshin?"

Kenshin blushed a brilliant crimson, "A-ah, umm…" what _was _he doing here anyway?

Kaoru noticed the shade of his face and tried to fight back a smile but it escaped.I mean, it's not anytime you get to see the great Battousai blushing.

"U-uh…" Kenshin was still struggling to come up with an excuse, "w-well…eeto…demo…it's been…how long?"

Kaoru sighed impatiently, "You think I've been keeping track?"

Kenshin grinned nervously, "I have."

Kaoru blinked.

"It's been six months, eight weeks, twelve hours.Exactly." Kenshin said slowly, savoring the startled expression on Kaoru's face.

_~It's hard enough just passing the time_

_When I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_And where is the good in goodbye_

_In goodbye, goodbye~_

_ _

I still remember the shocked look on Kaoru's face when I told exactly how long it had been.I had been marking off calendars…counting the days when I can make up with her again.And somehow, today had been the day…I hope.

"Really?" Kaoru replied.She tried to look as if it had passed by so fast, but I saw the traces of tears behind her dark sea blue eyes."It's been…" her voice cracked, "that long?"

"Hai…Yes, Kaoru-dono…" 

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru burst out suddenly."Not –dono…please…onegai, not –dono…am I just that?Another dasmel in distress to you?" she began to break out sobbing.

I was shocked. 

_~It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away~_

_ _

"I-iie!" 

I saw thru my blurred tears Kenshin's face break into a surprised look.

"Do you really think that?That I was just another hero?And you're the Damsel in Distress?"

I sniffed.

"But I…" he faltered."I…"

I waited.

"_I love you._"

_~It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away~_

_ _

Kaoru's face turned from eyes widening, mouth gaping, and then it slowly started to glow."Really?"

"Really." Kenshin took her hands in his own."I-I'm sorry I didn't notice 'til now…I-I just…" he blinked, "realized that."

Kaoru laughed."Seriously, Kenshin, you'll never been a romantic poet."

Kenshin grinned awkwardly, "I didn't think so either." He looked down at her shyly, "Sessha love you…Kaoru."

"No," Kaoru shook her head, smiling, "not sessha…use watashi."

Kenshin blinked again."Oro?"

Kaoru laughed and hugged him, tears of joy streaming down.

_~It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much_

_And I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's just not the case_

_It's been six months eight days twelve hours_

_Since you went away~_

_ _

A/n- hope you enjoyed my first ever K+K! I don't know…K+K is okay, I guess, but Enishi needs someone to love, and Kaoru's the perfect candidate in my opinion.  
Later dayz!

CyberSerpent

PS. Looking for some great reads? May I recommend the following stories:

1._Enishi and Kaoru go to Anime Expo 2001 _by Sharkaria- the title mainly explains everything g straight-out humor and such fun! (I'm didn't go to Anime Expo 2001 but I'm going to Ani-Magic 2001 tomorrow!)

2._Harry Potter Naughty Nicknames _by Anita Skeeter- oh such laughs!!! I think I died laughing at this one.It got over 174 reviews so be sure to check it out in the Harry Potter section!

3._Kaoru and Enishi: the Strange Dynamic of the Chinese Dress_ by Sharkaria- oh I loooove this one!It was so in character, and Enishi and Kaoru were all so kawaii in here!A highly-recommended fic!(pure sweet romance…ah, me loves!)

4._Soujiro goes to Wal-Mart _by Karina Kineshi- another hilarious humor!I loooove this one as much as the Kaoru and Enishi: the Strange Dynamic of the Chinese dress!Soujiro…so kawaii…

5._Pillows are Dangerous _by Kaosu Brainedo- ah, humors.I love them, especially if they have kawaii Duo Maxwell-chan in there!Oh, and Releena-bashing!An added tip!

6._What Women Want _by Karina Kineshi- oh Kineshi-sama!Teach me how to write like you!I loooove this fic!Sano is so in character and soooo kawaiii!(of course, I'm banned from him because my little sister absolutely _forbids _me from going even _one _step near her "baby Sano-chan") Although the ending was not so satisfactory ::frowns:: I mean, why can't there even be ONE sweet little kiss between Sano and Meg?

7._To Love a Dragon _by nortylaK- THE authoress of Beneath the Hate, THE alternative Snape+Ginny fic!Okay, now I _know _you want to read this.Draco+Hermione pairing!Me likes!(her first ever fic and it turned out to be over 100 reviews!WHOA. o.O the most reviews I ever got was 30.)


End file.
